


Some day

by buttonsprite



Category: Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, joelay - Freeform, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttonsprite/pseuds/buttonsprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one off short drabble, from the tumblr prompt of 'marriage'.  Joel/Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first upload to AO3. I hope you enjoy this short drabble.

The hotel where Lindsay and Michael were having their wedding had been booked for the whole weekend, and was decorated with lilac and white ribbons everywhere. Flowers and center pieces were being arranged on tables in the restaurant whilst people were sitting in the events room, waiting patiently to see Lindsay walk down the aisle. Lindsay and Michael’s family where there, along with the majority of Roosterteeth members and other friends of the happy couple. Gavin stood out front with Michael, who was turning the same colour as his hair. Gavin kept giving him a pat on the back, and what looked like a reassuring pep talk very five minutes.  
Barbara and Kara were sitting on the row in front of Ray, and were screeching about how beautiful everything was. Suddenly, the hall went quiet, and a happy looking lady started walking down the centre of the seats to the Wedding March.  
Ray smiled- he was so unbelievably happy for both of his friends, and he knew they were perfect for each other. Lindsay got to the front, and smiled at Michael who now looked like he was going to burst into tears at any moment from the pure joy.   
As the two started to say their vows, Ray felt a large arm slide across the back of his seat, and settle around him. “That will be us one day”, whispered Joel as he continued to watch Lindsay and Michael at the front. Ray turned a light shade of pink, threw Joel a side look and muttered “I can’t wait”.


End file.
